1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly relates to elliptical trainer providing elliptical or elliptical-like exercising paths.
2. Description of Related Art
Without limiting the disclosed embodiments, an elliptical trainer, also called a cross-trainer or an X-trainer, is a stationary exercise machine to simulate stair climbing, walking, or running.
The elliptical trainer does not cause excessive pressure to the joints as the two legs simultaneously share the burden, hence decreasing the risk of impact injuries.
The elliptical trainer typically includes two pedals. A user steps on the pedals and the operation of the elliptical trainer cause the pedals to provide a moving path. For conventional elliptical trainers, the path of the pedals cannot be varied.
FIG. 1 discloses a conventional elliptical trainer with a rising device 10 arranged at its rear portion to vary the moving path of pedals. As shown in FIG. 1, the rising device 10 comprises an automatically control device 13 consisting of a motor 132, a screw 134, and a tube 136 having internal thread to couple with the screw 134. The motor can drive the screw 134 to rotate, causing the tube 136 to move along the screw 134 in a direction leaving the motor 132. Further, a lift member 14 has two ends, in which one end couples to the tube 136 and the other end contact the ground. In addition, a U-shaped member 15 has two ends respectively coupling to a guider 12, and an end of the guider 12 pivotally coupled to an end of a frame 11 near the ground. A connecting member 16 has two ends, in which one end fixes with the U-shaped member 15 and the other end pivotally couples with the lift member 14. Two pedals (not shown) are respectively arranged on the guider 16 via a wheel. When the tube 136 moves away from the motor 132, the lift member 14 exerts a force on the U-shaped member 15, and the guider 12 is hence raised so as to change the moving path of pedals.
Furthermore, Taiwan Patent, Publication No., M403355, entitled “Rising Device for Elliptical Trainers,” also discloses an elliptical trainer with a rising device that can adjust the path of the pedals. The entire contents of above-mentioned Taiwan Patent are incorporated herein by reference.
Yet there is still a need for an elliptical trainer that can reduce cost and/or increase stability.